<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Shopping Extras by KingWinston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466388">Star Shopping Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWinston/pseuds/KingWinston'>KingWinston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Shopping [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWinston/pseuds/KingWinston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes that weren't described in Star Shopping and that are not from Winston's or Monty's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Diego Torres (13 Reasons Why)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Shopping [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short summary of the beginning of Charlie's and Diego's relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To say that last night was eventful for both boys would be an understatement. Charlie had been sick almost all over his shoes and even though Diego reacted in an appropriate way by comforting the younger boy, Charlie still felt embarrassed.</p><p>Diego had walked him home and tucked him into bed. The blonde boy expected to find his bed empty in the morning when he woke up but Diego was still laying with him with one arm wrapped around Charlie's lower stomach.</p><p>Charlie decided not to wake the older boy, he gently turned on his side so he could see Diego's face fully and he smiled to himself. He had no idea how they had gotten from being classmates with mutual friends to waking up in the same bed.</p><p>Charlie didn't always view Diego as anyone more than a friend. Even though he never admitted it out loud, it's Monty that he had been crushing on.</p><p>Monty treated him like a friend and Charlie caught feelings very quickly. Maybe not real feelings per se, but he was silently hoping that the two could one day be more than friends.</p><p>Diego was just another one of Monty's friends and Charlie hadn't paid much attention to him before. He had eyes, the older boy was clearly attractive but Charlie knew that there was no chance that the dark-haired boy would ever look at him. Not in the way he wanted him to.</p><p>Two weeks before, at the bonfire, Charlie had drawn Diego's attention to himself. When Scott had asked his question, Charlie's first thought was to admit that he had a crush on Monty. However his anxiety had gotten the best of him and in a state of panic, he mumbled Diego's name. It was the best mistake he ever made.</p><p>An eyelash had fallen on Diego's cheek and Charlie gingerly reached forward and brushed the dark lash away with his thumb. The older boy smiled in response even though he was still fully asleep.</p><p>Charlie loved watching Diego sleep. They couldn't always go to bed and wake up together as the older boy was worried about what his family would think. This didn't particularly bother Charlie, he knew that Diego would accept himself one day. He just needed some time and the right amount of support. </p><p>The older boy gradually opened his eyes and he saw the blonde smiling at him, he returned the smile with a grin of his own. </p><p>"Hey, baby," Diego said raspily and Charlie practically melted at his words. Charlie has never been in a relationship before. In fact, he's never had anyone show him affection in the way that Diego has. He knew that he liked it, before he was just dreaming about this and now it was a reality. </p><p>"Morning," Charlie replied and then he ran his hand through his hair suddenly feeling self-conscious about the way he looked. Diego always managed to look perfect, Charlie couldn't see any imperfections when he looked at the boy laying opposite him. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Diego asked when he saw the sudden change in Charlie's facial expression. Diego had gotten quite good at reading the younger boy's face especially when there was something on his mind. </p><p>Charlie shook his head and just smiled at Diego. "Nothing," he said quietly. Everything felt right for both of them, there was no need to ruin it with one small worry that was on Charlie's mind. </p><p>Diego didn't believe Charlie but he decided not to pursue the matter further, he didn't want to upset the younger boy. "You feeling okay after last night?" Charlie immediately blushed remembering how he vomited and the sick just missed his shoes by millimetres. He hated embarrassing himself in front of Diego although Diego assured him that there was nothing he could do to put him off. </p><p>Diego reached for Charlie's cheek and he stroked the flushed skin with his thumb. He found it cute when the younger boy blushed because he liked it that Charlie was still shy around him. </p><p>"I can't wait until you start trusting me," Diego said sleepily. He wasn't sure why he said it out loud but he meant it. He never imagined himself falling for a boy, for Charlie out of all people and yet it somehow made sense. They were in their honeymoon phase still and as sweet as it was, Diego couldn't wait until… No. He didn't want to think about relationships yet. Charlie was inexperienced and he had told Diego all his worries when they first started seeing each other. He didn't want to scare the younger boy away with promises of a relationship. </p><p>"Ignore me, I'm being stupid again," Diego amended for his earlier comment and he ended it with a laugh. </p><p>"I do trust you," Charlie said and Diego stopped laughing abruptly. He didn't expect this sort of response and he had no idea what to say to that. He did the only thing he thought appropriate, he pulled Charlie closer and he placed a small kiss on the blonde boy's forehead. It was mornings like this that made Diego believe he could be happy with Charlie in the future. And then reality came crashing down on him and he realised that he could never come out to his family. He could only be with Charlie as long as his family didn't know. Fortunately, Charlie was able to pull off the role of the straight jock and Diego's family didn't suspect a thing.</p><p>Charlie smiled as Diego pulled away. He really meant what he said to Diego, he trusted the older boy. He wouldn't have lost his virginity to him if he didn't. Charlie had always trusted Diego but it was a different kind of trust. He trusted him to have his back during football and to be a supportive friend, now he trusted Diego with a lot more.</p><p>"We should get up, hmm?" Charlie said and Diego groaned in response. </p><p>"Do we have to?" He loved laying in bed with Charlie because he didn't get to do it often. No doubt his parents would start asking questions if he frequently didn't return home for the night. </p><p>Then Charlie's stomach rumbled and Diego chuckled quietly. "Alright…" he said and then he pulled the covers back. He slowly got out of bed and he looked around for his clothes from last night. He knew that he couldn't stay for long, his father would start asking questions about where he was and who he was with. He couldn't use Justin as an alibi again or his father would have suspicions about Justin. Monty wasn't an option either as his father was close friends with Monty's dad. Bryce will have to do for now. </p><p>About an hour later, the boys were fully awake and fully dressed and Diego promised to stay just for breakfast. </p><p>"Is this another one of your famous breakfasts?" Charlie teased Diego as he watched the older boy cook from the living room. Luckily the kitchen and living room were close together so the two could talk to each other even if they weren't in the same room. </p><p>Diego immediately felt embarrassed at Charlie's words. He had wanted to impress the younger boy a week ago by making breakfast for both of them. He said that he knew what he was doing but in reality, he had never cooked before and following the recipe on his phone was harder than it looked. They ended up ordering in that morning. </p><p>But Diego was prepared now, he had asked Monty for help. He didn't want to make anything too complicated but he wanted something special, something that would impress Charlie. He practised cooking at home until he was sure that he was ready to blow Charlie's mind with his newly acquired skills in the kitchen. </p><p>"Haha, you laugh but wait until you taste this," Diego said and he mixed the seasoning together before throwing it in the bowl of raw chicken fillets. He reread the texts where Monty gave him advice. </p><p>'Let it sit for about twenty minutes, cook the rice and vegetables in that time' the text said so Diego did exactly that. </p><p>Meanwhile, Charlie was happy to watch him cook. Charlie thought it was sweet how hard Diego tried for him, he didn’t take his eyes off the stove and he hummed to himself as he cooked. Charlie watched the older boy for several minutes as the rice boiler and the vegetables fried.</p><p>“I could get used to this,” Charlie mumbled and then he blushed. He <em> wanted </em>to get used to this, wanted to wake up with Diego and then eat breakfast together. But he knew that he was being too forward.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Diego laughed, completely oblivious to the deeper meaning behind Charlie’s words. “I really don’t think I was born to cook.” Charlie looked over to see what the older boy meant, the vegetables were a shade of brown and not the delicious kind. He scrunched his nose up and Diego stood by the stove wondering what to do.</p><p>“It’s okay, I never eat my vegetables anyway,” Charlie laughed not wanting to upset the boy that he liked so much. Diego laughed nervously but he still didn’t know what to do. Sometimes all Diego needed was a little encouragement from Charlie. Even though it was mostly the older boy that took care of the other, sometimes the roles were reversed especially in situations that Diego wasn’t familiar with.</p><p>So Charlie got up from the couch and he walked over to the stove. Diego was now silently focusing on the chicken filets embarrassed about having already ruined their breakfast/lunch together. Charlie picked the pan up and he scraped the vegetables into the trash can before placing the pan in the dishwasher. Diego still didn’t turn around to look, he felt like he had messed up.</p><p>He relaxed a little when Charlie wrapped his arms around him from behind. The blonde boy was taller and at first, Diego found that slightly awkward until he learned to love it. When hugging Diego from behind, Charlie could rest his head on the older boy’s back and that was comfortable for both of them. Even though Diego was never going to admit it to anyone, maybe not even to himself, he loved the height difference because he loved it when the younger boy spooned him and fell asleep with his arm protectively wrapped around him.</p><p>"I love it when you sleep over," Charlie said but instead of making Diego feel welcome, it made him feel even worse. He really really wanted to give Charlie all his attention and be with him all the time, but it would be difficult to hide this… whatever they were from his father. Diego hoped that maybe one day…. He also worried about college. In about five weeks time he was going to have to move away and leave Charlie behind. </p><p>He didn't want to think about that yet. Even though it felt like they were in a relationship, Diego worried that the spell would wear off and Charlie would get bored with him and find someone else. Then Diego would feel like a fool for letting himself get so sucked into this.</p><p>"Any idea when breakfast will be ready? Or do I have to send a complaint to the chef?" Charlie teased Diego. The older boy knew that Charlie wouldn't get bored of him easily and yet he still worried. He worried because he cared about Charlie and his feelings.</p><p>But what were they? </p><p>***</p><p>That question was going to be answered at Marcus' party. </p><p>All of their friends were going, apart from Monty who was missing Winston. Charlie liked having the two of them around but he was just as content with Zach's and Alex's company. Especially when they only had good news. </p><p>"Oh, wow! Seriously?" Charlie couldn't believe that Alex and Zach were taking this so seriously. Charlie was almost two years younger than them so moving away and starting a serious relationship seemed like a long way away for him. That was something he hated, that he was only going to be turning seventeen soon while Diego was going to be nineteen in a few months' time. He didn't want Diego to see him as a kid, he wanted Diego to treat him seriously. Which he did. </p><p>Even though the party was crazy (Marcus had gotten into Harvard and the party had been planned months before), the four of them were sitting on a sofa and having a conversation instead of getting completely wasted. Charlie remembered what happened the last time that he got drunk so he didn't even take a sip of the beer that Diego offered him. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be staying at the house and everything," Alex said and he hadn't stopped grinning since the moment Zach had told him his plans. </p><p>Zach and Alex sat on the opposite side of the table, Zach had his arm around Alex's shoulders and his other hand was holding a beer bottle. Charlie and Diego were slightly closer than that. Charlie was more laying down than sitting down and he had his head resting on Diego's chest. Diego had to lean back and lay his hand on top of the blonde boy's head in order to make them both comfortable.</p><p>"Then I'll show him the city, or we could go or… anywhere. I mean we have a full five days with each other." Zach explained and Diego listened carefully. With every plan that Zach made, Diego took one after another sip of his beer. He was getting frustrated with himself as he knew that he could never do for Charlie what Zach could do for Alex. </p><p>It wasn't even about the money and the opportunities anymore, it was about the fact that Zach was taking Alex to meet his parents. As if Diego's dad would ever do that, he would disown his son straight away. </p><p>"Excuse me, bathroom break," Diego said politely and he gently removed Charlie away from him and stood up. Charlie knew what Diego's polite and quiet tone meant, he only used it when he was disappointed or angry with himself. Diego always put himself down even though he tried to act like the most confident person on earth. It was all just for show but Charlie was glad that he was able to see the real Diego underneath.</p><p>Charlie had assured Diego so many times that he didn't want to push him to do anything he wasn't ready to do yet, like meet his parents for example. Charlie also understood Diego's home situation and he knew that coming out to Diego's parents may not be the smartest thing to do. Or the safest for that matter. At least he was sure that his own father would support them. </p><p>Charlie stayed for a few more minutes just to not seem rude but he thought that maybe Zach and Alex also wanted some time just for the two of them and he left the two boys also in order to go searching for Diego. </p><p>Diego was sitting on the stairs to the attic upstairs. The whole area of the house was completely deserted and Diego sat there in peace and quiet with his head in his hands. He may have drank a little more than he would own up to but he didn't know how else to deal with what he was feeling. </p><p>"Had enough of me already?" Charlie joked attempting to lift the mood but Diego didn't even smile. He sat down next to the dark-haired boy and he put his hand on Diego’s shoulder. “You okay?”</p><p>Diego nodded slowly. He hated that Charlie was so understanding, it made him feel even worse for not being what he wanted him to be. </p><p>“What if…” Diego said and he slowly sat up and turned to Charlie. “What if we’re never like Zach and Alex?” Diego wanted to be happy for his friends but he couldn’t, not when he felt this jealous. He just wanted to be able to make Charlie happy and he couldn’t do that when he was keeping him a secret from almost everyone in his life.</p><p>Charlie smiled at the older boy and he cradled his face in his hands. His hands were warm but Diego’s face was burning up, his body temperature always went up when he was frustrated with something. Charlie’s touch slowly calmed him down.</p><p>“I don’t want to be like Zach and Alex,” Charlie said and he tilted his head and grinned. “I want to be like Diego and Charlie.” Charlie always knew what the right thing to say was and Diego couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face.</p><p>“Yeah? And what are Diego and Charlie like?” he asked and he turned his body to be able to face Charlie fully. </p><p>“They’re… Whatever you want them to be.” Charlie answered quietly. He may have been young but he sure sounded wise. He then licked his lips nervously. "And… what do you want them to be?"</p><p>Diego had been dreading that question for a while now, mostly because he couldn't ask it himself even though he wanted to. Charlie was a bit more confident when it came to saying what he felt out loud. Diego was still learning how to be more open. </p><p>"I want them to... " Diego paused and he chose his next words carefully. "I want them to be happy. However that's achieved." He shrugged at the last part and tried his best to smile at Charlie. He really did want them to be happy together, he just wasn't sure how to do that. He needed Charlie to guide him in the right direction.</p><p>"I think Charlie would be happy if… if Diego asked him to dance," Charlie said. Ever since that night at the bar, he couldn't stop thinking about the older boy dancing with him. Diego looked so good when he danced, he had rhythm. But he looked even better when he held onto Charlie and they danced together, bodies practically glued to each other. </p><p>So Diego stood up, feeling slightly more sober and he held his hand out to the younger boy still sitting on the stairs. "Would you like to dance? Aka jump around together sweatily in a group of strangers and hopefully not bump into any of them?"</p><p>Charlie laughed at Diego before taking his hand. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a great idea, definitely didn't live up to them slow dancing at the bar but it was still with Diego. And anything he did with Diego always turned out great. </p><p>"Just don't vomit this time," Diego teased the younger boy as he helped him get down the stairs. He held onto his hand as they walked down the corridor.</p><p>Charlie blushed and rolled his eyes but it was okay for Diego to tease him about it, sometimes that's how Diego showed him affection. Like when they would play video games and Charlie would lose, Diego would tease the taller boy and then he'd make it his priority to comfort Charlie even though the younger boy wasn't upset. It was just an excuse for Diego to cuddle him. </p><p>"I'll be fine as long as you're there," Charlie said and Diego smiled to himself as they once again entered the chaos of the party. </p><p>***</p><p>Diego couldn’t stay the night at Charlie’s house that night but the first thing he did when he woke up was visit Charlie. When his father had asked him where he was going, he mumbled one of his friends’ name and then he got his bike and set off before any further questioning could start.</p><p>The two were supposed to have a quiet day in, playing video games and messing about before Charlie’s dad came home from work. But Charlie got bored pretty quickly and he wanted to go outside. And then Charlie found Diego's bike. </p><p>"Did your dad never teach you?" Diego asked as he watched Charlie try to sit down on the bike. Diego didn't know Charlie all that well, they were just teammates before and he never made it his priority to learn more about the younger boy. Monty hung out with him and he seemed to be alright. Definitely less annoying than all the other spotty sixteen-year-olds who acted like kids. </p><p>Charlie shook his head and he tried to make himself comfortable. The bike seat was lower down, Diego had shorter legs than him but now at least Charlie's feet could touch the ground. He held onto the wall of the house with one hand and he tried his best to stay balanced. </p><p>"He just drove me everywhere. Or I walked," Charlie explained. Before his mother's death, he and his father were very close. He actually wanted to spend so much time with his son that he mostly worked from home and looked after the little boy so that his wife could pursue her career in becoming a doctor. Now, his father had to go on way too many business trips but he still tried to spend as much time as possible with his son. </p><p>Diego walked over to the younger boy as soon as he went silent. He usually went quiet whenever he mentioned his dad or mom, Charlie was a sensitive guy and family meant a lot to him. </p><p>Diego held onto the bike, balancing it for Charlie and the blonde boy tried to sit still. "You doing okay so far?" Diego asked him. Charlie nodded but he was already trying his best not to fall off, he knew that he could count on Diego to catch him if he did though. </p><p>Diego moved the bike forward slightly and Charlie held onto the handlebars for dear life. It wasn't that he had a fear of riding bikes, he wanted to learn but he never had the chance. He also got flashbacks to the time that Monty and Justin tried to 'teach' him. He got on Monty's bike and then Justin pushed him down a hill. He still had a scar on his left knee where he cut his leg.</p><p>“We’re just gonna go forward a little,” Diego informed him and he pushed the bike forward keeping his hands on the saddle ready to catch Charlie when he falls. “Can you pedal a little?” Charlie uncertainly put his legs on the pedals. He wobbled and almost fell that time but Diego helped him get back up again and they continued.</p><p>It took them almost the full day and they only stopped for occasional breaks like lunch or when Charlie needed to hug Diego because he was exhausted. While Charlie ate his lunch, Diego found Charlie’s old wheels in the basement and he attached them to his own bike. He knew that he was going to have to take them off as soon as he had to go home or his father would start asking questions again.</p><p>“There! There we go! You’re doing great!” Diego shouted and he let go of the bike saddle. Charlie may have only learned how to ride the bike because of the support wheels but it was still progress, Diego was proud of him. </p><p>But then it was time to go home, back to his father. So Diego and Charlie said goodbye but they already had plans to meet up again the next day. It was going to get even harder for Diego to come up with believable excuses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking It (The Wrong Way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 24 Extra</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It'll all be okay. I just need to give her time. She'll understand, she'll get over it. It's not like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Hannah about dealing, I just never told her because she never asked. She can't call this lying, she can't put this all on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes she can and she will. I need to apologize to her when she's ready to listen. But how long will that take? She told me she didn’t want to listen to me now when I followed her outside, she got into the car and she left. I just wish I could have explained but I couldn’t think properly with how fast the blood was pumping in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stand in front of the mirror, splashing cold tap water on my face to calm myself down. I'm sober apart from that one or two drinks that I had, but I don't feel sober. I feel like I fucked up. Really bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rub my eyes, water running down my sleeves and the tie hanging over my shoulder so it won't get in the way. Then I take my hands away from my face and when I look in the mirror, William is walking inside into the bathroom. Anyone but him. I've been trying to rub it in his face all day, wearing his suit and pulling it off better than he ever could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice show out there," William says and as he walks past, he barges my shoulder with his. He doesn't go to a bathroom sink, just goes straight to the sink. I freeze for a second, I didn’t think anyone saw or heard us arguing, obviously William has judging by how smug he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off," I say. Usually I'd say something smarter, something to really piss him. But I can't come up with anything when all I hear is the blood pumping in my head. I really fucked up with Hannah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my hands dry and then I pull at the paper towels to dry them properly. My eyes are focused on my reflection in the mirror as I wipe my hands down and I notice that William is glancing at me every now and then. "You in love or something?" I snap at him and he quickly looks down at his hands. So do I. His hands are bloody with cuts all over. What the hell happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might hate William and everything else about him, but anything to take my mind off of the bullshit going on in my head. "What happened to your hands," I ask and I rest my hip against the sink. I cross my arms over my chest and William continues to attempt to wash the blood off but it's everywhere. If he won’t talk I’ll take a guess. "Justin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William took Scott, Justin got mad. It makes sense. Justin could do this. Somehow, if he got angry enough. Somehow William ended up with his hands all sliced up. And oh fuck, his nose is all smashed up too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monty," we say at the same time. If there's anyone with a steel fist around here it's Monty. Justin wouldn't be able to do that, not in the state that he was in. Monty messed him up bad, William must have crossed a line. Probably something to do with Winston, the guy's crazy about him. I snort and William glares at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something funny?" he asks me and then the water from the tap stops and he grabs a paper towel. His hands are still bleeding and he gets blood splatters all over the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch it, don't want you getting blood all over my suit," I say and then I turn back to the mirror to sort my collar out to piss him off even more. His suit looks a million times better on me, never had an expensive suit like this even with all the drug money profits. Don’t see the point in spending so much money on clothes but of course William does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> suit, you mean," he says and he glares at my reflection. Seeing as Justin gave him the blazer back, I had to use one of my own. Close enough in colour. William doesn't agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The jacket doesn't even match with the trousers," he comments and raises one eyebrow. 'Jacket', just because it's not some fancy blazer like one of his doesn't mean it's not a blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? And your head doesn't match your body," I say and I grip into the sink. My knuckles turn white and I don't even realise that I'm clenching my jaw. He always thinks he’s better than everyone else here with his fancy clothes, his fancy hair and his fancy accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up with the stupid haircut anyway?" I continue. I'm used to his greasy long hair, but this is new. I stare at him for a couple of seconds and he immediately looks away. "Awww, is it for your boyfriend Scotty?" Teasing him is my favourite thing to do, especially when he loses his cockiness for a little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty must have done a decent job with Scott, he hasn't looked at William all night for all I know. Not that I noticed, I was just making sure for Justin's sake. I don't want William hurting him or anyone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>William pushes me back except he doesn't even try, doesn't phase me in the slightest. He does get blood on my shirt though. I look down at the stain, the red blotches that are staining the white material and getting bigger and bigger every second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You-" I groan to myself and I quickly shrug my blazer off. Cold water. Gets rid of blood, it should. The motherfucker doesn't even try to help, he just stands there blinking at me as I undo all my buttons in 2 seconds max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who swears to hate homosexuality, William sure does love to stare at me. He stands there, looking me up and down and not saying a word. The last thing I want is to be checked out by William. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" I groan. I turn the tap on and I soak my shirt up as best as I can. Lucky for me most of the guys here aren't wearing shirts so I won’t be drawing attention to myself. I may have stood out wearing my suit and all but it was worth it just to see William's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look up in the mirror and William is blushing. His cheeks and his ears burn red and he's looking down at his feet. It would be better for him to leave the room right now because I don't like where my mind is going right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awe, someone's got a crush," I tease him and he looks up sharply and his eyes search my face. Is he being for real? All those fucking times he kept on shitting on my friends for showing each other the slightest bit of affection and he's over here trying to… "What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> William?" I ask again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," he says quietly when I turn around, lean back against the sink and I cross my arms over my chest. Now is not the time for William to go all soft on me, I need someone to let my anger out on and William is the best option right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well find out then," I say and William keeps his eyes firmly focused on the floor. He looks terrible, his beat up face and pale skin… he'd look better if he was dead. But I don't ask if he's okay, I don't care and I don't wanna know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't… doesn't matter," William says and he turns away from me and takes a few steps towards the door. I was looking or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> for an argument but it's no fun if William isn't into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." I huff and I roll my eyes even though he can't see me. "Oh and if you see Justin out there, tell him to wait for me outside." I only say it because Hannah took the car and the guys are depending on me for a ride home, I need to let at least one of them know what happened. William seems to take it the wrong way though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is so special about that guy?” William asks and his lips set in a thin line. He stops by the door and leans his back against it. The last thing I need is to be stuck in a bathroom with William and explaining why Scott is better off with Justin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything?” I said simply and it does just what I hoped it would do, he glares at me and scoffs. The fucking narcists needs someone to bump his ego down a notch or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything…” he repeats after me and he scoffs again. This time he has a dumb smirk on his face and he lightly shakes his head. “Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leave my shirt in the sink, my blazer hanging on the paper towel dispenser and I stare at him. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I’m sick of William assuming shit, trying to get to me just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>life is a mess. I have enough to worry about, I don’t need him coming in here and pissing the fuck out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs innocently. Yeah ‘innocently’, he’s anything but. I take a few steps towards him and that smug grin on his face disappears. “Nothing,” he says and he bows his head. He thinks he can just go around, making comments and annoying everyone. I’m sick of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William, I’m gonna say something and I’m only gonna say it once so you better listen,” I say and I step even closer to him. He looks up for a brief second and then looks back down. My tone isn’t harsh, I’m not trying to threaten him, just reason with him. So I gently lift his chin up, as you do, to make him face me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see him gulp and he sighs softly while I stand there and it takes me a second to remember what I was doing. His eyes are similar to Winston’s, only lighter and he could actually be attractive if he wasn’t such a pain in the ass. Annoyingness trumps attractiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave Scott and Justin alone,” I say keeping eye contact with him. “Understand?” I think for once my friends deserve to be happy without him in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” William says softly and he stands there like an idiot with this dumb expression on his face. His eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're gonna leave my friends alone now?" I make sure and William swallows. He must have taken something, or someone drugged him because this is not the William I know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," he says and his eyebrows twitch upwards. He's playing with me. The bastard is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fucking with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," William says and he pauses. "But I'd like to." I freeze for a second and then I look down when something touches my bare chest. William's hand. Williams fucking hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what are you doing?" I say when he runs his pointer finger down my chest. His finger hooks on my trousers and I want to step back but my brain tells me no, just see where this goes. I've never seen William like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want my trousers back," he says and he drops to his knees. I breathe in sharply. I'm wearing his clothes, his pants and I'm standing there like an idiot letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>William</span>
  </em>
  <span> boss my around? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not getting anything with an attitude like that," I say and he stops halfway through unbuckling my belt. He looks up at me, tugs my trousers down to my thighs and grins at me. This is the William I could get used to having around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand pushes his wavy hair back and I grab on tight. He opens his mouth slightly and then mouths at my boxers. I never thought I'd see William on his knees in front of me but let me tell you, it's a pretty picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's because I'm still pissed at myself and I'm angry at Hannah for breaking up with me (even if I know it's my fault for lying to her) but I let William lick at my boxers, mouth all over my cock through the material until I'm fully hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My boxers are soaked with his saliva and I can't believe I'm seeing him look so desperate to suck me off. I bet he's thought about this before, being my little bitch. I tug at his hair to drag his mouth away so that I can pull my boxers down a little. I still haven't comprehended William being on his knees in front of me to realise that we're still in a bathroom in a busy club and one thing people at clubs do is piss. A lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck?" Someone tries to open the door and the only thing stopping them from doing so is Will's shoes that are blocking the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of us freeze for a second and I see genuine fear in his eyes because the door keeps getting pushed. I grab his shoulder, yank him up to his feet and drag him into the nearest stall with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as I lock the stall door, the bathroom door opens and two guys step inside. I hear them talking in a low murmur and they laugh when they spot my shirt in the sink. They're definitely doing drugs or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jay," William says and I glance back at him. He's sitting on the toilet seat with his hands on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jay?" Who the fuck is Jay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jay like Jeff," he says with a stupid grin and I roll my eyes at him. What a lovely nickname he's given me, give him an hour and he’ll be in love with me. I come closer to him and I see that his pupils are blown and he definitely looks high off of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides off the seat and gets on his knees again so I tug my boxers down fully and William's eyes widen. He blushes, actually blushes like a girl and he stays on the floor unsure of what to do. I'm not here to play games, he can hurry up and get on with it because I don't wanna spend eternity with him in this bathroom. It’s just a way to let out some frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab his hair and with my other hand holding my dick up to his mouth, I bring his head closer. He opens his mouth wide and I can tell he's never sucked dick before, wouldn't have expected him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I push his head and he takes in half of the length before he starts choking. "All the way," I say and slowly I push his head forwards even more until he's choking and gagging and his spit is dripping on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guys in the bath leave, obviously too high to even care about us or the sounds coming from the stall, but I still don't wanna make too much noise. "Can you keep quiet for me?" I ask William as I pull his head back a little so he can answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," he says and I immediately push his head again. He's older than me and he's an arrogant piece of shit but here he is, calling me sir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it again," I groan as I keep moving his head back and forth with both my hands. There's spit everywhere, he doesn't stop gagging and all I can hear is how he's choking on his own spit and my dick in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeats it as I slow down but it gets muffled because his mouth is full. I pull him off completely, savouring how good he looks with his red lips and the spit coating them completely. I'm ashamed to admit that I find William attractive for the first time in my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't think about that, I push his head back towards my cock and start all over again, pushing his head at a fast pace while shallowly thrusting my hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” I ask him and he doesn’t answer, just continues to try his best not to choke because he wants to be good for me. He can’t hide the fact that he loves this though. “I said, you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods eagerly once I slow down, rolling my hips and dragging my cock out of his mouth roughly and slowly. “Yeah, you love it,” I say and then two thursts after I’m back to going at the same rapid pace. “You know why? ‘Cos you’re a fucking slut, that’s what you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his mouth open for me and every time he chokes, his throat convulses and tightens around my cock. I keep my grip on his hair tight, grabbing onto the dark curls like my life depends on it. My back hits the stall door and I clench my jaw so I don’t make any noise and give William the satisfaction of knowing that I’m enjoying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I’m close so just as I’m about to come, I hold William’s head down with the whole length inside of his mouth. “Hold it,” I groan and then my come spills into his mouth. He moans loudly but the sound is muffled. “Shit… shit…” I say as I keep coming into his mouth until I feel lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull him off of me and he’s staring at me with wide eyes with my come still in his mouth, on his tongue and on his teeth. “Forgot how to swallow?” I ask him a little breathlessly and he closes his mouth and I watch his adam’s apple bob up and down as he cleans the inside of his mouth with his tongue. I try not to think about how hot he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then my phone buzzes in my pocket and I peel my eyes away from William to search for my phone. It’s in my trousers so it takes a lot of fumbling around to get it and while I unlock it, William pulls my pants up and buckles the belt. “Thought you wanted those back,” I say and he smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The text message is from Monty, says that they’re waiting outside for me because they wanna go home. And I can’t take them home because Hannah took the car, how will I even explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta go,” I say just as William gets to his feet again and he frowns. Not like I was gonna fuck him anyways, this is what he wanted and now I’m done so I’m leaving. But there’s something satisfying about knowing that he’s gonna be thinking about it now, once he realises what he’s done he’s gonna start freaking out. And I love to see William freak out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 27/28 Extra</strong>
</p><p>Trash. Trash. Trash. And oh look, trash. </p><p>Why the hell do we keep so many ruined books? I have no idea. But I’m not allowed to throw anything away, Oaxley wants them all put away in boxes so I can do a thorough clean. I really don’t know why I agreed to do this.</p><p>He agreed to pay me extra but it’s not like I need money, I have enough. However, I know how much this store means to him and he’s old, he can’t renovate the place by himself. And what else would I be doing? As soon as I have a second alone, I’m back to thinking about Hannah. I had to call her yesterday, tell her that Monty and the rest weren’t gonna come to work. I asked her how she was going, she said she was fine and then she hung up on me.</p><p>I don’t blame her for being angry with me, I just wish she’d give me time to explain myself. She knows I smoke weed occasionally but selling it is different than smoking it. I just wish I knew what she was thinking about.</p><p>And then there’s William. I tried to forget about him but I… It’s so fucking weird. When I let the guys take that taxi after the party, I said I was gonna take another one. I walked home. Kept on thinking about what I’d done in that bathroom. Everything replayed in my head until the image of William on his knees in front of me became engraved in my mind. I didn’t know how I was gonna act around him when I saw him, surely it would be awkward.</p><p>But then yesterday I had to go over to Scott’s to sort the two idiots out and it was like nothing changed. William and I were our usual selves, bickering over nothing. I think I won that argument though. And who cares if he helped out with Justin, he’s still a dick.</p><p>It’s day two of renovating this place and I haven’t even finished packing up the books yet. I wish Hannah was here, she’s much more organised than me. I love her. I miss her. I know I fucked up but I gotta give her time like she asked. Hopefully, then it’ll all be okay.</p><p>I have to tape the box shut and we only have clear sellotape. That shit’s weak. I have to put down about four layers of tape before the box eventually closes. It’s not heavy, I can easily pick it up and carry it to the side. Oaxley said not to stack more than two on top of each other or it’ll break. Fine, I won’t. </p><p>My back is turned to the door as I try to push the boxes further into the wall to make more space. The bell above the door rings and I sigh. "We're closed." I even put up the sign there myself, <b>CLOSED</b> in big bold letters but of course those druggies don't know how to read. At least they keep me in business. </p><p>No response and then footsteps creep into the store. Must be an addict. </p><p>I turn to face the door and then I see him. William walking in. I frown and my eyes travel down his body. He's wearing grey jeans, cuffed at the bottom along with a blue T-shirt that's tucked into his jeans. And a backpack. When did he decide to start dressing gay? Though I don't judge, only judging because it's William. </p><p>I sigh again as he stares at me looking nervous. My head is spinning, wondering what he's doing here. What could he want? I don't really care, I'm busy. </p><p>"Go home, William." I roll my eyes at him and I see him gulp. "This place isn't for pretty boys like you." I take another empty box from the pile and I walk over to the next aisle with it. I drop it onto the ground making a loud thud but William doesn't move a muscle. I stare at him and raise one eyebrow. He doesn't look away. </p><p>"I heard you were renovating the place. I have time," he says with a shrug like its self explanatory. Yeah, he 'heard'. I knew he was listening in to my conversation with Monty. He's so fucking obsessed with me already. </p><p>I laugh at him and then I take the first book from the shelf, wipe down the dust with a dry cloth and then I place it into the box. "Yeah? Nice. You can leave now." I say. As if I need William's help. The two of us working in this dusty book store? Sounds like hell. </p><p>I wipe down the third book and then William walks in further into the store. Jesus, does he not understand English? "I'm not here for you," he says and before I can ask him what the fuck that's supposed to mean, the door to the back office opens and Mr Oaxley walks out. He said he'll take care of the office and put away the files and paperwork from the eighteen hundreds. I swear this store is like centuries old. </p><p>"Ah, you must be Mr Williams," the old man says as he slowly makes his way towards the bastard. He coughs plenty before he even reaches William and then the two shake hands while I try to look like I'm not paying attention to them. </p><p>I was hoping to listen in to find out what on earth is going on. Why is William even here? To piss me off? But Oaxley takes him to the back and he closes the door to the office so I can't hear a word they're saying. Whatever. I don't even care. </p><p>I've managed to pack another box and a half before William eventually comes out of the office with Oaxley following close behind. "I'm gonna be upstairs Jeffrey," the old man says and I blush furiously. I don't usually mind it but now William is here and he perks up at the sound of the name. It's not my name though Mr Oaxley thinks it is and I gave up correcting him so long time ago. </p><p>"Good, you should stay away from the dust. Bad for your lungs," I say as he makes his way towards the stairs. I can't believe he lives just above their shitty store. I don't even wanna know what state his apartment is in. </p><p>"Thank you," he says and I give him a small nod. Lung cancer. Used to see him smoke about two packets a day. He only smokes one now but… he knows there's nothing he can do. Might as well enjoy himself. </p><p>"Jeffery?" William asks with a smirk when we're alone in the store. I glare at him. He opens up his backpack and then takes a folded apron and gloves out. Someone came prepared.</p><p>"Better than Jay," I bite back and he blushes. Yeah, not so tough now, huh? He can't honestly think I'll just forget about how eager he was to suck me off. Not that I was any better. </p><p>I watch him put the apron on, tie the strings behind his back and I scoff. "You can't paint it yet. I've gotta clean up all this bullshit first. Fucking dust everywhere…" I look around to make my point and then I wipe another book clean. I'm here to clean, he's here to paint. It's obvious but he can come back later, I won't be done cleaning up for a while. Just get out William. </p><p>"I know. I want to help," he says and then he kicks his backpack under the front desk where most of my transactions take place. I still need to think about what this renovation will do to my business. People like the secrecy and the mess was a good cover-up. I might have to think of something else. </p><p>"I can get my hands dirty," William adds as he slips a glove on. </p><p>"Bet you can," I sneer. "With those gloves on too." Protecting his pretty boy hands. Pussy. </p><p>William smiles to himself, he carefully puts his gloves on and then looks up at me. </p><p>"I think you and I both know I wasn't talking about the dust." </p><p>Oh, boy am I in trouble. </p><p>***</p><p>Half the books are cleared and all I can breathe is dust. Dust in the air, dust in my eyes, dust in my lungs. I cover my eyes with my arm, try not to cough too much or I'll inhale the fucking dirt. </p><p>I know the store layout like the back of my hand. A few steps forward and I'm standing by the door. I pull it open and step outside. Fresh air. Clean air. I cough it all out or try to at least. </p><p>It's still light outside. People walk past, a couple and then three kids. Freshmen from high school. They smile at me and I try to smile back but I end up having another coughing fit. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" someone asks behind me and then he <em> touches </em> me. A hand on my shoulder. He's gotta be mental. I flinch and step back so he quickly withdraws his hand. </p><p>"I'm fine, why the fuck are you following me?" I snap at him and he blushes. Making William blush seems to be my speciality now. He steps back uncertainly and I decide that I need a break. Just to clear my head. Work out what to do, how to act. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell him. William frowns but he doesn't challenge me. He goes back inside like the good boy he is (not really) and I head towards the cafe down the street to get myself something to drink. Just to get the taste of dust out of my mouth. </p><p>Clay is there. So I take my time, probably making William worry too. I sit with him, sip on my coffee and tell him about the book store renovation. Clay has no idea what goes on in the store so he freaks out like the nerd he is and says he'll visit when it's finished. I think he's the only person who goes there for books even though there are many other much better book shops around. </p><p>I like Clay. He's one of the only decent people around. I would have even called him my best friend in high school, we hung out all the time although that changed a little during the summer. I think he's hanging out with Hannah instead. I wonder if he knows. </p><p>I walk back to the store but slowly. Very slowly. Something's different. As soon as the store is in sight I see that the windows are… not blocked out by an infinity number of posters. William. Of course he took the posters down, we can't renovate with them still on. But I haven't thought about it. The windows were blocked out, made it a safe place for business. This is so gonna affect my sales. </p><p>Or maybe not. Because a druggie is a druggie and an addiction is an addiction. One step through the door and I see William. He’s sickly pale, his eyes focusing on the man standing in front of him. I immediately recognise him. </p><p>Mathew Keller, a short dark-haired man in his thirties. Heroin addict. Always tries to buy without actually having any money. And then payday comes around and he blows it all on dope. I wouldn’t sell to him but where would that get us? He’d go to another dealer and other dealers aren’t as considerate, they’d take all his money without blinking. </p><p>I know it doesn’t make me a saint and I’m not trying to say that I’m better than any other drug dealer around. But I don’t let him blow all his money, there are restrictions. Especially for addicts like him. Sometimes I overcharge and then call his daughter to give her about half of the money. She’s a year older than me so at least she doesn’t have to depend on her druggie dad.</p><p>“Keller,” I say shortly and the man immediately turns around. He stares me down with beady eyes, sweat pooling on his forehead and I see all the signs. This man isn’t gonna live to see his fortieth birthday. </p><p>“I-I. Jeff,” he says and then he wipes his brow with his sleeve. William is glancing from me to him and he looks like he’s about to shit himself. City kids.</p><p>“Payday?” I ask casually trying to get Keller to relax. I don’t want him getting aggressive again. I put my hands in my pockets and then slowly, I close the door and I walk past the dark-haired man. William steps back and lets me get to the other side of the counter. </p><p>I haven’t cleaned out from under it yet, the old Shakespeare plays are all there, some of them still stashed with drugs but there’s not many left. I’ll have to restock. And figure out where to keep them now.</p><p>“The usual,” Keller says simply and I try really hard to not shake my head disapprovingly. It’s much lighter inside now that the windows aren’t barricaded. The light breaks in through the windows, hurting my eyes. Hurting my business. </p><p>Crumbled bank notes land on the counter and I reach under it to grab ‘the usual’. Some people are just too far gone. You can’t do anything to help them. </p><p>He reaches for it a little too eagerly and gives me a forced smile. He's wearing a thick leather jacket that's probably drawing more attention to him than a Shakespeare play would but he hides the play in his jacket. Or maybe he's cold. Wouldn't be surprised with the state he's in. </p><p>The bell rings and he's gone. I can breathe again. Until next time. </p><p>"He's- You're gonna kill him," William stutters by my side.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Does he think I’m <em> enjoying </em> this? This isn't a hobby, it's a fucking job. We do things we don't like because we need to do them. Because I need the money and I wanna get out of this shit hole. Actually that's an insult to the town, it's amazing but… not for someone like me. I have things I wanna do and dying in this place isn't one of them. </p><p>William isn't making it easier for me. His accusatory tone, the way he's looking at me and how he's biting his lip. Judgmental piece of shit. </p><p>"It's his fucking choice to take them! I'm not forcing anything down his mouth," I shout at William, my eyebrows knitting together, my nose scrunched. No one gets on my fucking nerves like he does. Said he wanted to help and he's making everything worse. </p><p>"Just like it was Justin's choice to get fucked up at the club?" William shouts back stepping closer towards me. "And he's still doing it, he's gonna end up like that guy and-"</p><p>"Shut up," I snap. "That's different." Justin is young. He has common sense. He's my friend. And he's fucking <em> trying, </em> you can't fight addiction in a day. Fucking asshole thinking he's perfect, he has no idea how difficult addictions are to overcome and as for Keller… he should have his own friends caring about him. There's only so much I can do. </p><p>"You can't pick and choose who to blame," William adds with a scoff. Enough. I've had enough. </p><p>I walk past him, bumping shoulders with him and he steps aside for me. I walk straight into the office. Fucking fucking <em> fucking </em> dickhead. I slam the door, card my fingers through my hair and I stare at the desk full of stacked papers. </p><p>Leaning against the door, I throw my head back and close my eyes. Trust me when I say I'm not a violent person. I'm not. But William… makes my blood boil.</p><p>I don't know how long I stand there for but then someone tugs at the door handle and it could be no one other than him. So I step away from the door and he frowns when he sees me standing so close to it. </p><p>"We've still got a lot to get through," he tells me. I roll my eyes. </p><p>"Get on with it then."</p><p>"We ran out of tape." </p><p>He stares at me nervously and he obviously has no idea where anything is. So I go over to the supply cupboard, first drawer: there's the tape. I throw it to him and he catches it just in time. Then it falls out of his hands. Clumsy bastard. </p><p>It rolls back towards me so I pick it up. He's red in the face when I hold it up and shake my head at him. Can't even do a simple task. </p><p>I don't pass the tape to him, he'd drop it again. I walk out of the office with the tape in my hand and William follows behind meekly. We get back to work. Working in silence and not even glancing at one another. </p><p>He works on one side of the store and I on the other. The books are packed away in boxes after an hour and everyone who passes by stares right into the window. I hate it.</p><p>“So, uh, it’s almost eight now,” William then announces and he wipes his hands on his apron. He took off his gloves. I didn’t even notice. I put the cloth down, the one that I was using to wipe down the shelves and I shrug.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So… Should we finish this tomorrow or...?” he asks and I scoff. Of course rich boy here thinks there’s a limit to how much you can work. There was a time when I was fourteen, working weekends from seven in the morning to ten at night. I never had anything handed to me on a silver platter.</p><p>“You can go. I’m staying,” I say simply and I go back to cleaning. I’d rather stay here than go home. God knows what’s waiting for me at home… It’s the same shit every day. And now I don’t even have Hannah to run to. I screwed up. Big time. </p><p>“Jay, if you want me to stay-”</p><p>“See, that’s what you don’t get,” I snap at him and he shuts his mouth. I decide to ignore what he just called me. He doesn’t get to give me a nickname, we’re not friends. “I <em> never </em>wanted you here. I don’t even know why you came. I wanted to do this alone. Don’t need your help.” I turn my back on him again, holding onto the cloth so hard that my knuckles turn white. I need to stop spending time with Monty, looks like he’s rubbing off on me. </p><p>The bell rings after a minute. The door slams shut. He left.</p><p>***</p><p>It’s eight in the morning. I’ve been cleaning this shit for about two hours now. Came here first thing in the morning, brought Oaxley his breakfast and morning coffee and then I got to work. </p><p>I have no idea if William is gonna be back but I meant it when I told Monty I have no idea how to paint. I’ll have to google it or something. I don’t wanna mess up. Don’t wanna have to redo it or call William to fix it.</p><p>I'm laying down the newspaper on the ground when the bell rings. I half expect to see another junkie walk through the door. It's not a junkie. It's just William. He's worse than a junkie. </p><p>"What do you want?" I snap at him and I kick the newspaper out of the way. It ends up by William's feet and then he raises his eyebrows in an unimpressed manner. </p><p>"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Is he serious? <em> He </em> does. I can't fucking stand looking at his face. And he's pretending to act all nice but… I know he wants something. </p><p>"Can I at least come inside and help out? Or are you gonna continue throwing newspaper at me?" he asks when I don't reply. </p><p>"Come in then." I roll my eyes and I press my lips together. Don't snap at him. But I want to so fucking bad. Just being around him pisses me off. "But you're doing it by yourself," I add and William’s eyes widen when he looks up at me. </p><p>"Excuse me?" He sets his backpack down on the ground and continues to frown. He didn't really think I was gonna stay here and work with him, did he? Not after all that shit he said last night. </p><p>"Are you deaf?" I ask him and he glares at me. Here we go, this is what I like. I don't like him being fake nice to me. Hate it. </p><p>"Fuck you," he says under his breath and then he takes a paintbrush out of his backpack. I thought he'd come with his fancy little artistic set but those are new. Made for painting walls.</p><p>"The paint is there," I say pointing to the corner of the store where I stacked them up before. Oaxley wanted grey so I got him grey. I think it'll fit nicely. And once we clean the floorboards it'll be even nicer because I know they were once grey, not black like they are now. </p><p>I don't give William as much as a second glance as I walk towards the office. I have nowhere else to be. Might as well stay here. I know that most of the guys are going to the city soon. Monty asked if I wanted to come but I can't, I've got stuff to do here. Shit like this, looking through paperwork and putting it away because Oaxley left a mess on the desk. Cleaning up after him is like second nature now. </p><p>I've only just managed to clean the desk when the door opens and William steps inside. I'm about to ask him why he isn't getting on with his job when he decides to speak. </p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?" His back is against the door, blocking my only way out and then he crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Talk about what?” I ask. I sit in the chair so he knows I’m the one who’s in charge around here. He’s just a visitor. A visitor who should be working right now.</p><p>“You know what,” he replies slowly and then he looks down at the ground. I swallow. “Is that why you’re pissed at me?” he continues, trying hard to maintain eye contact. William looks away first.</p><p>“No,” I say shortly. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” I know what he means and I really don’t. It was a mistake. We were drunk, I was upset over Hannah and pissed at him…. It happens. Could have been anyone.</p><p>“Good,” William says and then he takes a step towards me. Then another. And another. “So we won’t have to talk about this either.” My eyes are focused on him as he stops in front of the desk and then he eyes me nervously.</p><p>“William.” I say sternly to get his attention. It may seem like I have it all under control but I really don’t. I don’t know what I want. This was supposed to be a one-time thing. This wasn’t… “Only if you let me fuck you.”</p><p>His eyes widen and then he looks away. I see him blink several times and he licks his lips. Yeah, not so confident now. Little shit. </p><p>So I get up and I walk around the desk to get to him. He steps back but his eyes never leave mine. Who knew William could be such a submissive little bitch. He then stays still when I walk up behind him and I place my hand on his back. Next thing I know, I’m pushing him onto the desk. He bends forward, the upper half of his body resting on the desk and his breathing turns shallow.</p><p>“You’ve done this before, right?” I ask while my hands move down to rest on his hips, getting familiar with his shape. </p><p>“Y-yes,” he answers breathlessly and I wrap my hands around his waist to start unbuckling his belt. I feel him getting hard, my hand briefly brushes past his erection but I don’t touch him. I knew he wasn’t straight. All those times he gave shit to my friends… look at him now. </p><p>Once his belt is undone, I yank his pants down to his knees. I imagine someone walking in, seeing me fuck William like the whore he is. Oh God, he’d love it. He acts like a brat all the time, it’s time to treat him like one.</p><p>I smack his right cheek causing his knees to buckle. I do it again, this time to the left side and he chokes out my name. And I’d love to stay here and do this for hours and hours and hours but we’ve got to finish this and get back to work.</p><p>I nudge his legs with my knee to part them further and he obliges. Of course he does. Then when I’ve got him spread just how I want him, I spit into my hand and rub my spit all over his hole. </p><p>“Jay-” I try to push one finger in but he resists. This might take a while.</p><p>“You’re so fucking tight,” I groan in frustration which only seems to turn him on even more as he tries to push back into me. He’s so desperate for me. I like that.</p><p>I reach around again to push my fingers into his mouth. Two go in at first and then three when he opens up further. He hums while he sucks on them and I struggle to hide how much that turns me on too. </p><p>I get to work on my own belt, pull my jeans down to my thighs and then look down at my boxers. Fuck, I shouldn’t be getting hard from this. But I am. And William is too. No one has to know about this.</p><p>“You love having my fingers in your mouth, hmm?” I taunt him, bringing him closer to me so that he’s no longer laying on the table but his back is pressed against my chest. He’s smaller than me, just a few centimetres but I hold his head back until it’s resting on my shoulders and my fingers are still in his mouth. His eyes are closed, his cheeks flushed and God forgive me but I find him so attractive. At least right now.</p><p>“Yes sir,” he says but it gets muffled by my fingers. Maybe I missed hearing him say that. Maybe. </p><p>I take my fingers out of his mouth and he whines like he doesn’t want me to. If he wants to suck on something I can get him a pacifier, I told him I wanna fuck. So I press him down into the table again and I try to ignore his groans when I circle my finger around the rim of his hole. </p><p>He probably thinks I’ve done this before. I haven’t. Only with girls and guys are different. Suddenly all those stories I hear from my friends turn out to be useful. I press one finger inside, down to my knuckle and William moans loudly. Fuck sake, it would have been a good idea to close the shop temporarily. </p><p>I twist my finger inside and then I pull out. William’s already begging for more. I keep using one finger, crooking it and trying my best to loosen him up but he’s so tight I’m starting to wonder if my cock will even fit. How do the guys do this? </p><p>“Ready for a second one?” I ask and he breathes out shakily.</p><p>“Please, sir.” So I push the second finger in and it’s slightly easier than I thought it would be. You just have to know what you’re doing. And I have no idea what I’m doing. William gasps in response so I push in further until I’m in knuckle deep. I twist them, scissor them inside, crook them. Anything to get a reaction out of him. </p><p>“Oh, f-fuck fuck, that feels good,” he slurs so I twist my fingers again and he moans. My face turns red just thinking about the details. Me making William moan. Fuck. </p><p>"Another one?"</p><p>"Fuck, please," William begs. I take a deep breath before going in with three fingers. He tenses up and then squirms and tries to get more. I massage that spot with the pads of my fingers and he's a panting squirming mess. A cute little mess. </p><p>I can't take it anymore. </p><p>"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," I whisper and he breathes out shakily. </p><p>"Want you to. So fucking bad," he answers back. One of my hand grips onto his hip and the other tightens around his wrist. I feel his pulse and it's rapid, going so fast that it's making me dizzy. </p><p>I'm about to fuck him when it dawns on me. I don't have any fucking condoms. Nothing. "<em> Shit </em>." I step back, loosen my grip on him and he cranes his neck. William stares at me, his eyes dark and wide and confused. </p><p>"You good?" </p><p>I lick my lips, unsure of how to tell him. "Erm, I don't have any… condoms," I tell him and I run my fingers through my hair. </p><p>"I do," he replies and my eyes widen. Of course he's prepared. He knew I'd give it. <em> He </em> knew. I didn't know. </p><p>He pats his pockets and then throws the condom at me. I catch it in one hand and William grins. "Now come here and fuck me." I will. I do. </p><p>I push him down, further into the table and after rolling the condom on, I lube myself up with spit. I would have preferred it to be his spit but I've already stalled. </p><p>"You want me?" I ask, pulling him closer to me. His ass touches my thighs and I rub my cock over his ass, letting it slide in and out between his cheeks. He shifts his hips, rubs his ass all over my erection and I groan. Fuck fuck fuck. </p><p>"<em> Yes. </em> Yes, you know I do." So I hold the base of my cock, one hand pinning his wrist down to his back. His other hand clutches into the edge of the table. The head of my cock pushes past the rim and it's so so so fucking tight. </p><p>I mumble something that doesn't sound like words and my nails dig into his wrist. </p><p>"More. Please sir," he says knowing that he's got me. And I thought I was in trouble before but oh boy. I'm fully inside him, he's breathing shakily, grabbing onto the table for support and I stay there like this. </p><p>"This is… <em> good </em>," I gasp and then I pull out. "What are you?" I push back inside. Harder. Rougher. Faster. Better. I've never felt like this. Correction: my cock never felt this good. I understand. I understand why they all do it. </p><p>"I'll be whatever you want me to be." he pants and then he moans when I thrust inside him again. </p><p>"Want you to be my bitch."</p><p>"I <em> am </em>your bitch."</p><p>He's so submissive that it hurts. Fuck, he’d let me do anything to him and he’d love it. Why didn’t I try this before? </p><p>I fuck him harder, his whines and moans only encouraging me to keep going. Which I do. I keep going and going. Harder and faster until everything else is drowned out by the sound of my skin slapping against his. His ass turns red, so do my thighs. </p><p>William lets go of his grip on the table and he finally gives in. He jerks himself off, I watch his arm muscles flex as he hand works on his erection. He can’t make any words, just groans and pants, determined to get off.</p><p>“Fuck, I- J-” His breath hitches in his throat and then he comes all over the desk. He spills out, decorating the desk in stripes of white. His whole body shudders and I know I’m close. This close to losing it. I’ve already let William make me come once. And now it’s happening again.</p><p>“Oh fuck, <em> Will </em>,” I groan and then I still inside of him as I empty into the condom. Both my hands grab onto the desk on either side of William and I move slowly, pulling out and pushing in as I let my erection soften. </p><p>I pull out and collapse onto him. My legs give up on me, I crash into his back, wrap my arms around his middle. I shouldn’t do that but I do. And William shouldn’t let me but he does. That’s how I know I’m only in for more and more trouble ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading :)<br/>I have one (maybe two) more extras planned of them and feel free to suggest any more extras you'd like to see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>